What happens after you die
by boymegasonic
Summary: after being defeated by discord the mane six find themselves in sugiroku space with a boy claiming he's not a child and holding his and their lives in his hands in this very weird board game like demension of life and death can this boy save their lives and regan them read and find out.Oh and this is my first story and i'll give you a hint about the boy he's not an OC. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning of chaos

Hello there fellow readers if you haven't known yet I am boymegasonic and this probably looks like some sucky typing

Random guy: It sure does oooooooooohhhhhh!*gets hit with bottle*ow.*becomes unconcious*.

Everybodys a critic anyway this is my first story and I barely know what to do so go a bit easy on me cause once I start getting used to this I'm going to have tons of new stories including this one oh and by the way **I AM NOT A BRONY** **GOT IT GOOD** but im currently doing research on the show so the characters don't seem too oc.

So now that we got that out of the way lets start reading now how to do this, my little pony:freindship is magic belongs to hasbro and dragon ball GT is owned by funimation,fujitv,and akira toriyama and not me I own nothing I hope I got that right.

It was a nice and peaceful day in Equestria. Cheerilee had taken her class to the Canterlot Sculpture Garden for a fieldtrip, Cheerilee was showing her class all of the known statues in the garden. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had gotten into a couple of arguments with eachother after they had seen a few of the statues and wondered how cool it would be to have some of them as a cutie mark. They were called over to see another statue in the garden.

The statue that was seen was said to be a draconequus. The creature's head was horse-like, it had a deer antler on the right side, and a goat horn on the left side. It also had one long fang, a snake tongue, and a beard. It's body had a lion's right arm, an eagle's left claw, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. The creature had mixed wings, the right wing was a bat, while the left wing was a pegasus, and it had a snake's tail.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom got into a fight with each other after naming a few of the draconequus' mismatched body parts and what it represents. While they were fighting with one another, the statue had a faint purple glow on the chest. Cheerilee broke up the fight after telling the Cutie Mark Crusaders that they were each right with what they were arguing over. The creature was known as Discord, he was a spirit of Chaos, Disharmony, and everything related to negative feelings of Harmony. Cheerilee asigned each of the CMC's with an assignment of how they "knew" what disharmony was. While Cheerilee was taking the class of filies to another part of the garden, the Discord statue started cracking, an evil chuckle followed afterwards.

Everything seemed normal around Ponyville; Rainbow Dash had been clearing the sky, and had been flying around. While she was flying, a pink cloud zoomed past her, making her spin and become dizzy in the process. After regaining her composure, Rainbow Dash chased down the pink cloud, and caught it, however, she got stuck in it. She tasted it and it tasted like cotton candy, leaving her confused. Multiple cotton candy clouds started flying past her in all different directions. One cloud hung over her head and started downpouring chocolate milk on her.

The clouds started moving through Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were concerned over the weird weather. Rainbow Dash left and attempted to stop the strange weather. The chocolate rain however, started having its effect on the food. All of the corn was beginning to pop and became popcorn, which Pinkie was swimming through. Pinkie Pie was enjoying herself with what was going on and drank some of the chocolate rain while it was downpouring. Rarity was there, attempting to calm Applejack and help out in anyway possible, without getting herself dirty. The apples grew in great size, and bent the trees they were on. The squirrels were eating the super-sized apples. Fluttershy's rabbit Angel also joined the squirrels and was eating the apples. Fluttershy tried to convince Angel to stop eating the apple, but Angel's legs grew to the size of a deer. Other rabbits were seen having the same effect after they ate the apples.

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, hoping that they can fix the problem. Twilight skimmed through a page in a book she brought with her, and found a spell she believed was going to fix everything. She charged up her horn, and fired a stream of magic across Sweet Apple Acres, enveloping everything in a bright purple light. After the flash subsided, Twilight was shocked to see that her fail-safe spell had failed. Spike thought they should give up after Twilight's spell didn't work. Twilight glared at Spike in annoyance.

Rarity gave Twilight her umbrella and encouraged her to come up with another plan to stop the madness at Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight thought for a few seconds and came up with a new plan. Twilight had Rainbow Dash collect all of the cotton candy clouds and placed them together in one area. Applejack used some rope to tie-up the clouds and brought it down to the ground, leaving Pinkie Pie upset over the chocolate rain stoppage. Fluttershy baited the animals from eating the apples and had them go eat the cotton candy clouds instead. Twilight was then telling Spike that as long as you work together with your friends with any kind of problems, you should never give up. Spike then burped up his green fire, revealing a scroll from Princess Celestia. Twilight read the scroll over, and was shocked to see it was an urgent message. She and her friends rushed over to Canterlot.

Celestia paced back and forth in her palace, waiting as patiently as possible for Twilight and her friends to arrive. Once they arrived, Celestia started explaining what was going on in Equestria while walking through the castle, painting a picture of past events to the Mane Six with stained glass windows. Celestia had said that the reason for the animals misbehavior, the chocolate rain, and Twilight's magic not working were all from an old foe she had believed she defeated years ago, Discord. Discord, as Celestia described him, was a mischievous spirit of Disharmony. Before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's time, Discord had ruled Equestria with unrest and unhappiness. With all the chaos Discord had, he made life miserable for earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi alike. Not wanting to stand by any further with Discord's torture, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony and used their combined power to seal Discord in his stony imprisonment as seen in the Canterlot Gardens.

Unfortunately, after the events of Luna's transformation to Nightmare Moon, they lost their connection to the Elements of Harmony. The spell placed on Discord was broken because of this, and he was set free from his imprisonment. Celestia led Twilight and her friends to Canterlot Tower in it lay the Elements of Harmony that was used last on Nightmare Moon. Celestia wanted them to wield the elements once again to put a stop to Discord, before his chaos can spread even further. Twilight and her friends accepted the task at hand.

Celestia then put her horn into the lock of the chamber, she then used her magic to unlock and open the door. She pulled out a case that contained the elements. After opening the case, everyone was shocked to see that the elements weren't in the case. Celestia was left wondering what had happened to the elements. She said that she was the only one that could open the door. After a few moments, laughter was heard in the castle, Celestia stopped in her tracks and looked around the castle in anger, knowing whom the laughter belonged to.

Discord taunted Celestia and the Mane Six, echoing his voice throughout the castle. Discord then revealed himself on one of the stained glass windows that he was painted on and had animated himself going from one stained glass window, to another. Celestia questioned Discord of what he did with the Elements of Harmony; he responded by saying he is "borrowing" them for the time being.

Princess Celestia: You'll never get away with this Discord!

Discord: Oh, I've forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring.

Rainbow Dash: Hey! Nopony insults the princess!

Rainbow Dash then flew at the stained glass window that Discord was on. However, he disappeared before Rainbow Dash got to the window, having her crash face first into nothing. Discord re-appeared on the same stained glass window, bigger than he was a while ago.

Discord: Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, Famed for her loyalty, the element of harmony you represent.

Rainbow Dash: That's right! I'll always be loyal to the princess!

Discord then disappeared from the stained glass window he was on.

Discord: We'll see about that.

Rarity: I can't believe your wasting our time talking to a tacky window.

Discord re-appeared on the stained glass window behind Rarity.

Discord: The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken.

Applejack: So you know who we are. Big deal.

Discord grew taller on the window and continued his knowledge of the ponies.

Discord: Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack.

Twilight Sparkle: You seem to know our strengths too.

Discord re-appeared on a different window that has the mane six on it.

Discord: Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and the most elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine, laughter.

Pinkie was snickering at the action Discord was doing on the stained glass he was on.

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: Ha-ha-ha! He's standing on your head!

Discord, as said, was standing on Twilight's head on the stained glass window and was dancing in place on it, making Pinkie laugh even more.

Princess Celestia: Stop stalling Discord! What have you done with the elements of harmony!

Discord: Oh, so boring Celestia, really. Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way.

Discord disappeared from the stained glass window, and appeared again in the other windows.

Discord: To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began.

While finishing the riddle, Discord positioned himself on the stained glass window that he started communicating with the ponies on and vanished before them.

Fluttershy: Can we go home now?

Applejack: What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and then back where we started?

Twilight walked to the window deep in thought on what Discord's riddle meant.

Twilight Sparkle: Twists and turns. Twists and turns.

When Twilight looked out the window, and spotted the labyrinth outside. An idea hit Twilight, feeling as though she solved the riddle.

Twilight Sparkle: Twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the elements in the palace labyrinth.

Princess Celestia nodded in agreement to Twilight's answer.

Princess Celestia: Good luck my little ponies! The fate of Equestria, is in your hooves.

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks princess, we wont let you down.

And with that, the mane six rushed out of the palace and headed to the labyrinth. The mane six arrived to the labyrinth, and they were about to enter, but Fluttershy started feeling scarred of the idea of entering the labyrinth. Rainbow Dash assured her and the rest of the ponies that she will fly over the labyrinth, when all of a sudden, her wings vanished and she fell to the ground. Rainbow Dash was shocked to see that her wings disappeared. A few seconds later, the same thing happened to Fluttershy's wings, also shocking her. Both Twilight's and Rarity's horns vanished afterwards.

Twilight & Rarity: Your horn! My Horn! Aggghhh!

A bright ball of light appeared before the ponies, and in a flash, Discord revealed himself laughing at the pony's misfortunes.

Discord: You should see the looks on your faces! Priceless.

Twilight Sparkle: Give us our wings and horns back!

Discord: You'll get them back in good time. *teleport to Applejack* I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see this is the first rule of our game: No flying, and no magic.

Rainbow Dash: The first rule?

Discord: The second rule is: Everypony has to play, or the game is over, and I win. Good luck everypony!

After a short laugh from Discord, he disappeared, leaving the ponies scarred.

Twilight Sparkle: Never fear girls! We have each other.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, like Twilight said. There's nothing we can't overcome, if we all stick together.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright girls, lets do this!

Mane six: Together!

After the ponies stepped into the maze, hedges sprouted out of the ground and separated the ponies from one another. The plan for the ponies was for them to meet each other at the middle of the maze as fast as possible.

The challenge proved to be tough for the ponies. One by one, Discord worked his magic on the ponies, using each of their cutie mark symbols to lure them into each of his traps. He started with Applejack, making her a liar after having her see a puddle that revealed the future of her friendship with the rest of the group. After tricking her to believing that lies are easier to take than a truth, her coat and mane faded into a light grey-ish color.

Pinkie Pie was the next victim to Discord's tricks. Pinkie saw a balloon party, and was instantly happy to see a party. She tripped and fell into a mud puddle and was being laughed at by the balloons. Discord revealed himself to Pinkie, and twisted her thoughts on having a good laugh with friends, and being laughed at into two different things. The talk ended up leading Pinkie to believe that her friends laugh at her all the time. Pinkie turned grey-ish as well, and lost her personality.

Rarity was next in line for Discord to toy with. Rarity bumped into a rock wall that had three diamonds imbedded in it, making Rarity swoon over their beautiful glow. Rarity tried her best to resist the gems, but greed got the best of her and she started digging them out of the rock wall, turning her white coat and purple mane into a grey-ish color as well. After digging the wall out, the tree gems ended up being a giant diamond, but it was really a boulder to her friends.

Fluttershy was next. Discord disguised himself as three butterflies, and was attempting to make Fluttershy angry. His attempts were to have her believe that she was intentionally left behind, that her friends see her as a weak and helpless pony, and that her friends always point out her flaws. But Fluttershy, the ever kind-hearted pony she is, didn't fall for any of the tricks at all. Discord being upset with not breaking Fluttershy, turned back to his somewhat normal self and forced her to become a cold-hearted pony with a simple touch, making her coat and mane fade into a grey-ish color.

Rainbow Dash was the last pony that Discord can mess with. He lured her into his trap with a cloud that was shooting rainbow lightning. Rainbow Dash chased the cloud down and spotted Discord resting on some clouds, like if it were a hammock. Rainbow Dash was ready to get into a fight with Discord, but Discord had a "message" for Rainbow Dash. Discord snapped his finger, and pulled up the cloud Rainbow Dash was chasing, showing her a vision that her home Cloudsdale, will crumble without her being there. The vision, shocks Rainbow Dash. Discord then reveals a present to Rainbow Dash, he tells her that her wings are in it and leaves her with two choices: She could either take the wings and leave the game, or she could continue wandering in the maze. Twilight and her friends see that Rainbow Dash was flying away, she also turned grey from Discord's touch.

The maze disappeared after Rainbow Dash was out of sight. Discord revealed himself after the dust settled from the maze's disappearance.

Discord: Well, well, well. Somepony broke the "no wings, no magic" rule.

Discord then snapped his finger and gave Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy their horns and wings back.

Discord: Games over my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos.

Discord laughed in victory, while leaving Twilight in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 elements of harmony lost

Discord continued his laughter at the mischief he had caused. He laughed so hard he went from laughing on his feet, to laughing on his back. Twilight was left scarred and speechless over the idea of failing to stop Discord from spreading his chaos.

Pinkie Pie: And what are _you_ laughing at?

Discord calmed down from his laughter and wiped a tear from his mismatched eyes.

Discord: Ho, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in eons.

Pinkie Pie: Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink…ie Pie!

Fluttershy: Oh yeah? Well ha, ha.

Pinkie Pie: Quit it!

Fluttershy: No. Ha, ha.

Pinkie Pie: QUIT IT!

Fluttershy: No. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Applejack then showed herself to Rarity and tried to trick her into giving up part of her "diamond." Rarity responded with a karate kick to Applejack's face, not wanting to share the diamond.

Twilight Sparkle: Girls, why are you all acting like this? We need to stick together.

Twilight heard laughter, and glared at Discord. Discord was sitting on a three-seat cushion with popcorn to his side, enjoying the scene before him, like if it were a movie.

Twilight Sparkle: Stop it Discord! You're not playing fair!

Discord: I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello-o-o-o.

Twilight Sparkle: How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony, when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?

Discord looked at Twilight with surprise after her accusation of taking the labyrinth away.

Discord: Oh, wait. Did you-? How funny! You thought the elements were in the labyrinth?

Discord then used his powers to take him and Twilight to the recent event in the castle, replaying the last part of the riddle for Twilight to hear a second time.

Discord then teleported himself and Twilight back to the present, leaving Twilight confused from the riddle.

Discord: I never said they were in the labyrinth.

Twilight Sparkle: But, but…

Discord: Keep trying Twilight Sparkle. *mockingly* Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak.

And with that, Discord snapped his fingers, and teleported himself out of sight. The cotton candy clouds gathered around the labyrinth that once stood, and started downpouring chocolate rain on the area.

Pinkie Pie: Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk.

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. Think Twilight, think. Find the elements back where you began. Back where you began.

Applejack then jumped onto Rarity's "diamond" again.

Rarity: Don't touch my gem!

Fluttershy then flew up to them.

Fluttershy: I'm touching your gem Rarity. Ha, ha.

Pinkie Pie: What you laughing at?

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, I just want to go home. Wait a minute. Home! Back where you began. The elements must be in Ponyville!

With the answer clear to Twilight, she and the remaining ponies went back to Ponyville. Ponyville however, wasn't the same. Discord had worked his chaos on the town. He had mixed tiles covering the grass around Ponyville; some of the homes and random trees were floating off the ground. Town Hall was also floating off the ground, but was turned upside down, and the cotton candy clouds made their way to Ponyville and was taking its effect on the town.

Twilight started walking down the pathway to Ponyville, but while she was walking, she was trampled by Angel and the rest of the bunnies with the long dear-like legs. Fluttershy praised Angel for his misbehavior. The sun immediately set on the ponies and the moon was raised.

Applejack: Wow, I can see _so_ much better now! *sarcasm written all over it*

Applejack started walking on the pathway, but started slipping and crashed into Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, stopping short from Twilight, who was getting up.

Applejack: I meant to do that.

Twilight started to walk on the pathway after she got on her hooves, but she ended up slipping and falling. The sun rose, and the pathway had been changed from a dirt path to a soap path. Discord was seen sliding on the soap as if it were an ice rink.

Discord: Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first changes.

Pinkie Pie was seen skating on the soap, but she was still a grump.

Pinkie Pie: This may look like fun, but its not.

Twilight groaned in frustration at Pinkie's attitude. Discord then put his lion paw around Twilight and lifted her up.

Discord: Picture it, the chaos capitol of the world.

Discord then held Twilight out, so she could get a "better" view of the new Ponyville, but the sun suddenly set once again.

Twilight Sparkle: I can't picture anything. It's too dark.

Discord dropped Twilight after her remark.

Discord: Well, wait a few minutes, and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day… or not.

And with that, Discord jumped up and disappeared before Twilight. It took the ponies time, but they finally reached Twilight's library home, the sun rose once again. Twilight's patience with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity was wearing thin. Their attitudes had gotten worst when they arrived at Twilight's home. When they entered one by one, the grey they had had darkened on each of them.

Spike had fallen asleep on the floor after he finished mopping the floor, with the mop still in his hand. Fluttershy had grabbed the bucket that still had water in it, and dumped it on Spike. Spike woke up with a fright, shook the water off, and questioned Fluttershy on why she did it, after seeing the bucket in her hooves. She responded saying that 'he looked so peaceful,' leaving the baby dragon confused. Twilight entered the library by crashing Tom, Rarity's "gem," through the wall.

Spike: Twilight, what's going on? Why's everybody look so, grey?

Twilight Sparkle: Don't ask. I need you to help me find something.

Fluttershy: Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless?

Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, I've just had about enough…

Before Twilight could finish, she had water dumped on from the bucket Fluttershy was still holding.

Fluttershy: Your face!

Fluttershy then slammed the bucket on Twilight's head after finishing her "joke."

Spike: What's happened to everypony?

Applejack: I guess you just bring out the worst in us Spike.

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, no time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony, before somepony does something she'll regret.

Twilight glared at her friends, saying the last part through gritted teeth. None of the ponies looked threatened, or cared if Twilight was mad at them.

Spike: The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is!

And with that, Spike dashed over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a brown book with a gold unicorn head symbol on it. He was hit in the face by a scroll and lost his grip on the book. Fluttershy grabbed the book, making Twilight more angry with her than she already was. Fluttershy then declared, "Keep away," and tossed the book to Applejack. Twilight got to Applejack, but she tossed the book to Pinkie Pie, and she bounced it back to Fluttershy, before Twilight got to her. Twilight tried to jump and snatch the book from Fluttershy, but she pulled the book away from Twilight, and tossed it to Applejack, starting the keep away pattern again. Before the pattern could go a third time, Spike tackled Fluttershy before she could catch the book again. Twilight was going to get the book, but Rarity stole it with her magic and ran off with it.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Do you even know what you just stole?

Rarity: No, but if you want it, I want it.

Twilight tried to tackle Rarity, but she ended up hitting the floor face first instead. Twilight gritted her teeth in frustration.

Twilight Sparkle: GIVE ME THAT BOOK!

Rarity jumped on a round table, and kicked the wooden horse head off it. Twilight jumped over the wooden horse head and continued to chase Rarity. Before Twilight could reach Rarity, Fluttershy got a hold of her, and lifted her off the floor. Twilight ended up crashing into the boulder instead.

Twilight Sparkle: Where is she? Where's Rarity?

Applejack: Beats me.

Twilight Sparkle: Lies!

Twilight ended up jumping at Applejack and Pinkie Pie, getting into a fight with them. Twilight jumped out of the fight recovering the book. The ponies tried to get to Twilight to steal the book again, but Twilight ended up warning them to back off. Spike joined her, holding up a scroll like a weapon. Twilight opened the book, and she found all six elements in the middle of the book. Twilight, overwhelmed with joy, told the ponies about the elements, but none of the ponies cared about what Twilight had to say about the elements, friendship or teamwork.

Twilight Sparkle: *Sad sigh* I never thought it would happen. My friends… have turned into complete _JERKS_! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And big crown thingy! Come on everypony, let's go!

Spike: But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?

Twilight Sparkle: Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder and the brute. That just about covers it.

Spike: But what about Rainbow Dash?

After dealing with Discord and the remaining ponies bad behavior, Rainbow Dash had slipped Twilight's mind. After thinking over the situation, Twilight thought of a plan.

Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. *puts necklace on Spike* Now let's go!

Spike: Me? But-but-but. What if she finds out I've been impersonating her? Oh, that won't end well.

Twilight Sparkle: Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash! Now let's go defeat Discord, so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!

The ponies charged out of the library with glee with the idea of no longer speaking to each other once Discord is defeated. Rarity tried to push Tom out, but was still having trouble pushing it out. Twilight came back and threw Tom out of the library, creating another hole for the tree. Discord arrived shortly after, faking his fear of the Elements of Harmony.

Discord: Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying.

Twilight Sparkle: Discord, I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!

Discord: I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, *pulls out sunglasses and puts them on* and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now ladies, fire when ready. *placed a target on his chest*

Twilight Sparkle: Formation, NOW!

The ponies, unenthusiastically, walked up to Twilight. Spike was hiding behind the boulder, until Twilight called him over. Twilight activated her tiara, and started floating off the ground with the ponies, but they fell to the ground, not being able to use the elements without Rainbow Dash. Spike took off Rainbow Dash's element and was going to go back in the library, but he was tripped by Fluttershy's tail and was called Rainbow Dash's trademark mockery nickname, 'Rainbow Crash' by Fluttershy. Discord continued to mock the ponies after their failed attempt to stop him, and skated off on the soap road laughing in victory. The ponies left Twilight one by one. After everypony left, Twilight was left hopeless and lost her confidence. Her color drained and she was now grey like the others. Twilight had shed a tear, and it splat into a broken heart after Twilight said, "With friends like you, who needs…enemies."

Twilight walked through Ponyville with a cotton candy cloud following her and rained chocolate milk on her, matching her sad mood. Ponyville had fallen into more chaos with Discord free and unstoppable. Discord laughed in amusement with the chaos he was continuing in Ponyville, enjoying every minute of it. He had a giant peppershaker over Berry Punch. The peppershaker shook pepper on her and she sneezed, causing the homes around her to fall from her sneeze. Discord thought the joke was priceless, and noticed Twilight's mopey mood.

Discord: Come now, Twilight Sparkle. *takes cotton candy cloud with cotton candy cone* You've got to get into the spirit of things. *licks cotton candy* After all, this is your new home.

Twilight looked at Ponyville, not satisfied with it.

Twilight Sparkle: Not anymore.

And with that, Twilight walked back to the library. Discord celebrated his victory, seeing that he broke Twilight's spirit and laughed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 a unexpected end

The sun set once again once Twilight made her way back to the library, getting her things so she can move out of Ponyville. Spike groaned in pain after Twilight told him to start packing. Spike told Twilight he couldn't move, because Princess Celestia had been sending scrolls to him ever since he went back into the library and was upstairs. Spike burped up another scroll, and pleaded for it to stop. Twilight noticed the scrolls were the letters she had sent to Celestia ever since she started living in Ponyville. Twilight questioned why she was sending the letters back to her, and started reading them one by one.

After reading each scroll, Twilight re-discovered the meaning of friendship and re-gained her colors again. With a new sense of confidence, Twilight left the library and searched for her friends, knowing what she needs to do to get her friends back on the side of harmony. One by one, Twilight got her friends back by using a memory spell to push all the past adventures they had been through into their memories. Their colors returned, and so had their personalities. Applejack apologized for lying after the fear she saw of the friendships they had coming to an end, Fluttershy believed that all of the things that happened to her was a bad dream, Rarity took the boulder out of her boutique, and said that, "they must never speak of the boulder incident again," Pinkie Pie laughed at the whole thing, seeing that her turning grey was one of the funniest things she has ever heard or happened.

The ponies went to Cloudsdale to look for Rainbow Dash, but she wasn't there. She was spotted on a nearby cloud. Twilight tried to convince Rainbow Dash to join them to put a stop to Discord's chaos, but Rainbow Dash declined and said that she will stay in Cloudsdale instead. The ponies decided to take Rainbow Dash by force since she wouldn't listen to reason.

The chase took a while, but after motivating Fluttershy to go faster, Twilight and her friends finally caught Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was tied down by Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, making it easier for Twilight to use the memory spell on Rainbow Dash, her colors returned, and she was left confused after she was back to normal. Worry suddenly struck Rainbow Dash and she questioned her friends if they had stopped Discord or not. The ponies shared a group hug, happy to see that Rainbow Dash was back on the side of harmony once again. They stopped celebrating after they saw a few buffalo dance by in tutus.

Discord made himself a throne on top a tiled hill, enjoying his moment of his reign over the new Ponyville. Some homes were replaced with a giant house made of cards, the rabbits ran through the area once again, and the pies that floated earlier, fell from the sky. Discord made a glass appear in his Eagle claw and filled it with chocolate milk.

Discord: Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing.

Twilight Sparkle: Not as wonderful as... friendship!

Twilight and her friends had their elements on and were prepared for another attempt to stop Discord.

Discord: Oh, not this again.

Discord drank the glass and tossed the chocolate milk, it exploded on whatever it hit.

Applejack: That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long.

Discord: Oh, Applejack. Don't lie to me. *raised lion paw and used his magic to pull Applejack to himself* I'm the one who made you a liar.

Discord then started pulling the rest of the element bearers one by one with his magic.

Discord: Will you ever learn?

Twilight teleported herself to the ponies and used her magic to create a magical barrier around them and brought them back to the ground. The barrier covered part of the tile ground destroyed part of it, revealing grass underneath it.

Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what we learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for.

Discord: Ugh, gag. Fine go ahead and try to use your elements, frenemies, just make it quick. *teleport back to throne* I'm missing some excellent chaos here.

Twilight Sparkle: All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!

Pinkie Pie: Wait-wait-wait!

Pinkie drank some chocolate rain before joining her friends to use the Elements of Harmony. After all of the ponies were present, Twilight activated her tiara and a glow surrounded the element bearers. Discord yawned, un-amused with the ponies, believing that they will fail again. Each of the elements lit up and fired their energies at Discord, which caught his attention. Twilight opened her eyes, they glowed like before but this time, the elements released a powerful rainbow energy at Discord.

Discord: Hmph guess I have to get serious.

Twilight & friends: What!

Discord then stood up from his throne and soon a dark aura surrounded his entire body and with his lion paw and eagle claw pointed at the powerful rainbow energy head for him, in the palms of his lion paw and eagle claw a black ball of dark energy formed in between them getting bigger and bigger first from the size of a tennis ball, then the size of a basket ball, then a beach ball, and finally it turned to the size of a hot air balloon

Discord: So sorry to cut your lives short but I

just can't let you put me in that wretched stone prison again...goodbye.

Suddenly the ball of dark energy in discords hands fired and turned into a giant black energy beam

and colliding with the rainbow blast, both energies pushing eachother back struggling to destroy the owner of the energy, that didn't last long though as discord's energy blast grew larger overpowering the rainbow blast and hit the girls, screams were heard in ponyville during that blast and soon the energies exploded leaving nothing but a deep crater where the girls were standing.

Discord: Such a shame and I really thought that they would

last longer guess I was just to much for them oh well time to cause more chaos.

Sorry this was more shorter than the other ones but don't worry the next one will be longer and have goku in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 enter sugiroku space the board game of life and death

On the planet known as earth it seems that earth is having a battle going on her a battle of evil energy vs good energy...to bad that good is on the verge of dying in the middle of a wasteland we see the owner of the evil energy is a tuffle that has taken over the body of a saiyan prince and is using the saiyans body to destroy the good energy.

This tuffles name is known as baby a experiment of gone wrong and after killing his creator baby has only three things on his mind, 1 to repopulate his race, 2 bring back his planet using the black star dragon balls; and 3 destroy goku.

Goku planet earth's protector ever since he arrived on earth as a baby though goku looks like an ordinary human he really isn't in fact he's a saiyan an alien with strength stronger than over an entire planet he has defeated many evil opponents some has become his friends and rivals while others met there end and taken to HIFL (hell), but even though he is a grandfather but looks to be in his thirties he is stuck in another pickle he had been wished to the age of a child by a very old opponent it seems that his life will come to an end.

Goku lies in a crater clinging to life as he was just beaten to the ground by baby the only thing that he could do now is wait for death to come knocking on his door.

Baby: Here me tuffles, this is your ruler baby the time has finally come to take are revenge on these saiyans, the last of their race is here before me, send me your energy my faithful ones send me your spite and malice!

The clouds in the sky turned to the color of blood and negative energy flowed around baby soon the negative energy began to form in the air as baby put his hands up, above him was a dark ball of energy growing bigger and bigger by the second soon it stopped at a impressive size for baby.

Baby: This is for you saiyan, it is of the hatred that has build up towards your race, it is the repayment from the sins of your fathers.

Goku: let it go, find a way to regenerate and repopulate peacefully.

Baby: Peacefully...that's a mockery coming from a saiyan, oh no you have a debt to pay.

**REVENGE DEATH BALL!**

Baby had now thrown the ball of dark and negative energy from the people of planet earth that had been turned to tuffles by baby towards goku at a slow pace both destroying goku and limiting goku's lifespan

Soon though the dark ball of energy had finally made contact to goku and the ground the dark energy ball began pushing into earth more and more causing earthquakes to begin and land breaking apart until finally it exploded in a giant yellow blast soon after the blast had finally subsided all that was left was smoke from the blast and a giant crater were goku had once lied at.

Somewhere in a dark place six ponies are floating in an endless abyss having no clue what's going on other than the fact that they had died and with no ability to tell how long they've been there are succumbing to what most people or ponies hate the most...BOREDOM.

Rainbow dash: Ugh it's so boring I think that I'd rather die than stay in this boring place...unless im already dead?

Twilight sparkle: Please stop whining rainbow dash it's not making anything better.

Rarity: yes please rainbow dash other than whining we should be thinking of a way out of here.

Fluttershy: Um girls.

Rainbow dash: Huh! Me whining the one that has been whining here is you, when we first got here you started whining about how you never be a model ever again!

Fluttershy: Girls.

Rarity: Me whining you also had your share of whining when we got here, how you would never be able to be in the wonderbolts ever again.

Fluttershy: GIRLS!

Everyponies eyes were now on fluttershy now that she had used her yelling voice.

Fluttershy: look over there there's something floating over there.

Everypony had now forgotten about what rarity and rainbow dash were fighting about and looked to where fluttershy was pointing and saw a bipedal creature that looked to be the age of a filly to them wearing a battered up blue top of a gi and yellow pants and black shoes, the creature's body was completely battered up, they immediately floated to were the creature was.

Fluttershy: *gasp* oh my this creature needs help!

Rainbow dash: I guess we should help I mean look at the kid at this age he already has abs!

Twilight sparkle: I have to admit it's amazing that a filly like him is so strong looking.

Rarity: *gasp* his clothes they look absolutely dreadful who do something to a poor boy?

Applejack: Hmmm if this filly's here how did he get here exactly, did this little filly *gulp* die?

Pinkie pie: I can't wait till he wakes up I hope he like's parties if he like's parties then we can throw him a party!

Twilight sparkle: Hey I think he's waking up.

Goku: Hmm!

Pinkie pie: Hi there my names pinkie pie what's your name!

Goku: Um my names goku uhh where am I?

Twilight sparkle: hello there goku my name is twilight sparkle and sorry to say but even we don't know where we are.

Goku: Ohh well that's okay.

Rarity: were are my manners my name is rarity pleasure to meet you.

Rainbow dash: I'm rainbow dash fastest flier in equestria... or at least I used to be I think?

Applejack: The name's applejack glad to meet cha.

Fluttershy: U-um my names f-fluttershy nice to meet you a-are you okay?

Goku: Hmm now that you mention it my body does hurt a little but other than that I'm okay I've been through a whole lot worse before.

Twilight sparkle: What do you mean by "worse"?

Goku: Hmm that's a hard one to remember... I think its was twenty no it was thirty years ago when I was in a lot more pain than this.

Everypony: Thirty years!

Rarity: T-thirty years but your just a child!

Goku: Hey I'm not a child!

Rainbow dash: Uhh yea you are look at yourself your clearly a child.

Goku: Hey just because I look like a child doesn't mean that I am one!

Twilight sparkle: Wait are you saying that your immortal!

Goku: Immortal? Nuh uh I'm not immortal nor would I want to be immortal, I actually wanted to be immortal once but after fighting a lot of evil guys that wanted to be immortal it sounded pretty boring after awhile, I mean don't get me wrong being immortal is cool and all but if I was immortal then I wouldn't be able to go to heaven with my wife, my two sons, and my granddaughter when they die.

Before anypony can say anything else a voice had came out of nowhere and started talking to them.

?: Aw man just when I get jazzed about some one to play with I see it's only six ponies and a little boy.

Rainbow dash: Hey whoever you are were are we are we dead?

?: Oh no your not dead yet.

Soon after awhile they saw a blue creature wearing a red robe, brown pants, and sandals.

Goku: Who are you mister?

?: What you haven't heard of muwa, my names saguro.

Goku & the others: Saguro?

Saguro: Good now then ponies and child who are you?

Pinkie pie: my names pinkie pie.

Rainbow dash: Rainbow dash fastest flier ever.

Rarity: Rarity Pleased to meet you.

Applejack: Howdy the names applejack.

Fluttershy: M-my names f-fluttershy.

Twilight sparkle: my names twilight sparkle.

Goku: Who me-Hey I'm not a child The name is goku!

Saguro: Hmm interesting names, hmm not a child huh okay have it your way bigman we'll play by your rules till you all die how does that sound ne-hah ha ha ha.

Goku: Ha ha ha look nobodies dying around here you got that.

Saguro began to walk away from goku and the ponies still talking to them further into the void but the more further he went the more lights and object began to show into the void until it started to look like an oversized board game.

Saguro: Of course not, that's what I like an optimist you very well might win you seem like a lucky fellow well do you feel lucky I hope so cause if you lose the game you lose everything.

Goku: But I don't have anything to lose.

Rainbow dash: Yeah so do we never had anything since we got here.

Saguro: Oh yes you do your life, if you lose the game you lose your life

Everypony: What!

Goku: What are you crazy hey come back here I'm not gonna play your silly game, tell me how to get out of here right now.

Goku had started to run after saguro but was stooped when a few dice that go up to his stomach had on top of him, one of the dice rolled to saguro stopped infront of him and then picked it up and began to speak again.

Saguro: There's only one way out of sugiroku space and that's to beat me, come on it's going to be a blast it's just a simple game of chance, it's so easy a child can understand beside my lucky streak is bound to end sometime I've won my last thirty two million five hundred and forty seven thousand games.

Goku: you have wow that's a whole lot of games.

Twilight sparkle: But it doesn't matter we'll play if we want to get are live's back!

Everyponyelse: Yeah!

Saguro: Hmm while I admire your admiration I'm afraid you can't play.

Everypony: What why!

Saguro: this game was made specifically for anything with fingers and last time I checked ponies don't have fingers do they?

Twilight sparkle:*sad sigh* I'm afraid to say it but no we don't.

Saguro: Well what do you say goku will you play you look like got some fingers on you?

Goku: Hmm I don't know let me think it over for awhile ...It does sound interesting sure why not but only on one condition.

Saguro: Hmm? and what would that be.

Goku: I'll play but only if you let me play for both my life and their lives as well.

Everypony couldn't believe what goku had just said it had only been a few minutes that they had known goku but here he was helping them get their lives back.

Twilight sparkle: Y-you would do t-that for us?

Goku: Of course just because I haven't known any of you for my entire life doesn't mean I can't start now.

Twilight and friends gave goku a warm smile, then saguro began to explain the rule of how this game in sugiroku space worked and then went first he threw his die in the air and then it landed on a four then saguro advanced by that number of spaces.

Then it was goku's turn a dice teleported infront of goku, he grabbed the die and threw it up in the air when it fell back down it landed on a six.

Goku: hehe haha six see ya later.

As goku said this and passed saguro and landed on his space a voice out of nowhere said to go back five space soon goku found himself being held by a hand that dropped him onto a space five spaces away from were he used to be.

Saguro: Oh yeah I think I forgot to mention some spaces go into different directions you can get sent forward or backwards depending on the space...okay my turn!

Saguro's next number was a three and after landing on his third space said space began to glow and soon the sound of trumpet's could be heard then the voice from before said lucky chance roll three more dice and advance by that number, saguro had rolled his dice and each dice one at a time landed on a six letting him advance by eighteen, after seeing this everyponies jaw had just hit the floor.

Rainbow dash: Were doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Riddle master goku? Goku vs Riddles! And a cheater in sugiroku?

In the deepest reaches of space we look to a green planet with pink skies that would most likely inhabit about ten trillion people... but instead it's stuck with an old geiser fishing right now. But this isn't any old man this is the elder Kai the one who helped gohan train to fight majin buu, the one who gave goku the potara earings, and the one who was subdued by goku from a kiss from bulma to help him save the world.

Old Kai: Come on.. That's it bite.

As the old kai was focusing on catching the fish in the pond kibito kai had appeared using his instant transmission... to bad he was above the pond though cause he had fallen into the pond in midair.

Kibito Kai: Ancestor!

Old Kai: IDIOT! You let him get away! .YOU!

Kibito Kai: I'm sorry ancestor I couldn't help it he slipped right out of my hands.

Old Kai: He would of been so delicious!

Kibito Kai: Huh? Pardon me sir but who are you talking about?

Old Kai: The fish!

Kibito Kai: Oh...I misunderstood... I meant goku. Baby was attacking him with a powerful dark energy. I snacked him up just in the nick of time...but the repercussions of that blast were far more severe than I realized. Just as I was making my interdimensional shift I was caught in the shock wave... goku fell into a different dimension into sugiroku space... I lost him.

Old Kai: Oh dear not only that you lost him in sugiroku space the one place where we can't help him my powers don't work there their useless in that realm... He's gonna have to find his way out on his own somehow do you know what the odds of that are! This must be the biggest bungle a Kai has made since I let my self get trapped in the Z SWORD!

**MEANWHILE**

Back in sugiroku space the board game battle of the century is still continuing... and so far it looks like goku and his new friends are going to die.

Goku: 3..4..5.. And stop.

While goku was counting his way to the next panel and landed on it said panel began to glow.

Goku: uhh... now what's up.

After goku had said this a microphone with hands wearing tux and a bow tie came out of nowhere and began talking to him.(the name of the microphone man thing will be called Charlie cause in the series he does not have a name so I gave him one and remember I own nothing.)

Charlie: The answer is you. Answer a riddle correctly to proceed.

Trumpet's began to play after he finished talking.

Twilight sparkle: What in equestria.

Gears began to turn as goku's panel began to rise goku being said is not enjoying the ride.

Goku: Hey! what's going on! Stop this crazy thing right now!

As goku's panel came to a stop(and once goku finally settled down) saguaro came out of nowhere and began to explain what was happening.

Saguaro: You lucky dog this is my favorite part the riddle will be easy since you a child.

Pinkie Pie: Yea and your perfect for riddles since you're a filly.

Goku: I'm not a child I told you that already and pinkie pie who's side are you on anyway!

Pinkie Pie: Every bodies!

Rarity: Dear lookout!

As goku was about to say something the ground began to pull him to the middle of the panel and goku began to run on all fours like a monkey to get away from the middle as far as possible as charlie began to say the riddle.

Charlie: And the first question is..

Goku: Hey wait this isn't fair I'm no good at riddles.

Charlie: listen up what can run but not walk.

Twilight sparkle: Oh good it's a easy one goku should get this.

Rainbow dash: Yea even I know this one.

Goku: What...waddya mean? Me? Is the answer me?

A wrong buzzer sound went off after goku said that Everypony facehoofed when goku said that.

Charlie: Uh ah sorry wrong the correct answer is.. Water water can run but not walk.

After the riddles answer being said goku began to think about the answer while still being pulled to the middle of the panel without even noticing a hole began to form.

Goku: I get it their like trick questions Gaahhh.

Goku had been lead to the middle of the panel as a hole appeared under him as he hanged on to the edges so not to fall then charlie appeared again and began to talk.

Charlie: Answer wrong and the hole gets bigger.

Saguro: Careful goku if it gets to big you'll fall in trust me that's not good.

Goku: What's down there?

As goku looked down into the hole he found that there were crystal spear's down there just waiting to pierce his body like a cobbob after seeing this goku merely gulped as he looked back up.

Twilight sparkle: Goku what's down there?

Goku: S-spear's l-lots and lots o-of spear's.

Fluttershy: Oh my.

Charlie: Question 2...

Goku put a finger in both of his ears and began to talk not listening to charlie.

Goku: NO I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS!

**MANY RIDDLES LATER**

Goku is now running as fast as he can on whatever is left on the panel he's on top of. While this is going on Rainbow dash and Rarity are writing their wills with paper and quills that saguro let them use.

Rainbow dash: I give all my stuff to scootaloo ,my house and my money to my pet tortoise-

Rarity: I give my house to my dearest sister sweetie belle ,and my wealth and personal belongings to my cat opalescence.

Applejack: Now what in tarnation are you two doin?

Rarity and rainbow dash: writing our wills.

Applejack: you shouldn't be doin that we got someone that's goin to save us and sides how are yall going to send those any how.

Both ponies looked at eachother and then threw there wills away they had never even thought of how they were going to send it they both felt stupid about it.

Charlie: What has a bottom at it's top?

Goku: Uh...Krillin?

The buzzer sound went off again and everypony face hoofed again except for pinkie pie who was having a laughing fit at goku's answers mostly the one's that were any of goku's friends.

Charlie: No a leg a leg has a bottom at it's top.

Goku was now running in midair his legs move fast the slower and slower until he fell but goku wasn't done yet goku using his fingers as a last resort to stay on the panel.

Charlie: Alright then question number 33.

Twilight sparkle: Come on goku this is your last question you have to get it right.

Charlie: Who always rides in a taxi but never pays.

Goku: OH I know this one!

Everypony began to cheer as goku finally figured out a riddle.

Goku: It's vegeta!

Everypony had now did an anime fall to the floor as goku said his answer... well except for Pinkie Pie who was now stuck on laughter mode and couldn't stop laughing.

Pinkie Pie: HAHAHA T-THAT'S A-A-A-HAHAHA!

Charlie: No wrong again the answer is the taxi driver.

The panel that goku was hanging on to had now disappeared as plummeted to the bottom of the screaming. Goku tried to stop his falling by flying but for some reason couldn't.

Goku: Ahhhh why can't I fly?

Saguro: Oh dear flying's against the rules I really should've told him.

Pinkie pie's hair had fell down after she was done laughing and now realized what had happened and everypony else had a sad look in their face as they to realized what happened.

Twilight sparkle:...Goku...

Saguro: He didn't last long at all how disappointing should've know better than to play with a child.

Goku: **FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A CHILD!**

Saguro: Gaahhhh.

Twilight sparkle: What?

Rarity: B-but h-how?

Rainbow dash: he's alive saguro let us see.

Saguro: S-sure.

The panel that the mane 6 were on was soon teleported to were goku's panel was they all looked down and saw that goku had missed the spear's and so that he didn't fall he held on to any that were close to him with his hands even his teeth.

Saguro: this is impossible this has never happened before are you sure your alive?

Goku: Oh yea still here alright.

Saguro: then it's my turn!

Twilight began to use her magic to bring goku to the top of the panel they were all so focused they didn't notice that saguro had said he wanted a six but when his dice stopped it landed on a two.

Saguro: I said six.

The dice that saguro spoke to then had a face on it and nodded and changed into a six.

Saguro: Wahoo another six your turn goku!

Once goku reached the top twilight put goku down and was soon tackled down into a group hug by everypony even pinkie pie who's hair turned back to it's cotton candy state.

Twilight sparkle: Goku! Were so glad your okay!

Rainbow dash: Yea we all thought you were a goner.

Goku: Haha well it's nice to see all of you again too but could yall let me go I 've got a game to win remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Goku unlucky? Visitor at elder kai's planet!

Goku has now moved a lot more spaces from before and has now landed at a new panel.

Charlie: Super challenge player must not cry!

Goku: Now what. what's that supposed to mean why can't I land on a normal spot.

Saguro: Oh boy super challenge goku if you cry you die if you pass the challenge by not crying you get to play on.

Goku: Great no more riddles what a relief I like this one!

Twilight sparkle: You do?

Goku: yea it's simple I never cry ever.

Pinkie Pie: Ever?

Goku: Never.

Saguro: Then you should do very well show'em what your made of goku.

Goku: *fistbumps the air* Wahoo!

Soon onions began to appear out of nowhere behind goku and soon goku noticed it and caught an onion that appeared next to him.

Goku: What are these onions eww yuck.

Rainbow dash: Goku watch out!

After rainbow said that a knife came out of nowhere and lodged itself inside the onion in goku's hand and kept going until it landed somewhere in the onion pile goku looked to where the knife came from and was met with thousands of knifes flying everywhere goku had his back to the onion pile as a knife land very close to his under area(crotch) and waited there until all the knifes flew by each knife that flew by would cut a slice out of the onion pile behind goku and soon the knifes had stopped and goku now sat in a puddle of onion moisture and a very fragrant stench filled the area getting to everybody and everypony.

Goku: y-you stinky unions you can't make m-me cry I won't let you I won't!

Saguro: *sob* How c-could you *sniff* resist this is o-overwhelming.

Rainbow dash: C-come on *sob* goku *sniff* you can *sob* do it!

Soon the stench of onions left and everybody and pony stopped crying and charlie began to speak again.

Charlie: Yeowza now for the second part of the challenge the inner psyche slam!

Soon a bipedal figure was now on goku's panel wearing a nurse outfit(A REGULAR ONE).

Twilight sparkle: Who's that?

Applejack: Ah don't know but what ever it is it looks like goku but taller?

Rarity: Oh my that outfit does certainly not look good on it!

Rainbow dash: Hey goku do you know who this is?

*silence*

Rainbow dash: Goku?

Everypony was now looking at goku who had the most scared face goku could ever make and soon the figure began to speak to goku in a female voice...and a mad one too.

?: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Goku: CHI CHI?

Twilight sparkle: Goku who is that?

Goku: That's m-my w-wife!

Chi chi: YOUR SICK! DO YOU HEAR ME SICK! YOUR ALWAYS GONE, *points finger at goku* YOU NEVER EARN A ZENI, AND ALL YOU DO IS TRAIN!

Goku: Chi chi what are you doing with that you know how much I hate shots!

Rainbow dash: What's going on?

Applejack: Beats me.

Chi chi: NOW HOLD STILL!

Chi chi using the ridiculously large needle gave goku's shot on his left cheek forcefully very forcefully goku began to make a number of faces until finally...

Goku:** ! **

Pinkie Pie: Ohh that's gonna leave a mark.

Tears began to fall out of goku's eyes as saguro came to investigate his face.

Saguro: Are those tears I see?

Goku: I-I'm not c-crying...I'm not...crying.

Everypony watched in awe at the spectacle before them goku's eyes were literally suck up the tears.

Goku: See dry as a bone.

Saguro: Oh come on were they go?

Goku merely used one of his fingers to pull down the bottom skin of his left eye to show some of the inside while sticking his tongue out at saguro and laughing a little as saguro disappeared.

Twilight sparkle: Goku was that really your wife?

Rainbow dash: Yeah is she your wife cause she looked old enough to be your grandma?

Goku: Yea she is and like I said before I'm not a child that's why I have a wife.

Twilight sparkle: Okay I'm not so sure you're a grandfather but I'll believe you for now anyway if you married her is all those things she said about you true?

Goku: Well kinda I am always gone from my family but I come back after a while and the reason that I'm gone is cause I do train a lot and she's wrong about me never getting money like this one time I was walking down an alley way and these guys in ski masks told me to get them inside of this thing called a bank so I broke the wall into the bank and they got there money and they gave me two zeni see it was a win win situation.

Everypony had there eyes wide open when they heard that last part.

Twilight sparkle: umm lets just get back to the game goku.

Goku: Okay.

**MANY TURNS LATER**

Goku landed on a go back space.

Saguro: Hey I landed on the hospitality space.

Saguro was now sitting on a throne and (sorry but when I saw this I just had to say it)

it looked like saguro forgot to turn his swag off now he was covered in bitches.

While saguro landed on that space goku landed on the opposite of saguro's space and was now rubbing and elderly mans back in a sauna filled with old men.

**MANY TURNS LATER...AGAIN**

Goku was now in lave lane where the bottom of the floor is filled with lava.

Goku landed on one space and charlie began to talk again.

Charlie: Go back five spaces.

Goku went back five spaces.

Charlie: Advance four spaces.

Goku went forward four spaces.

Charlie: Go back three.

Goku went back three spaces.

Charlie: Advance two spaces.

Goku went forward two spaces.

Charlie: Go back one space.

Goku went back one space.

While he was going forward and backward in reality he was going nowhere.

Goku: this is crazy no matter what I do I end up one the same spot!

Saguro: What don't tell me your still done on lava lane.

After saguro said that lava shoot from the lava floor up into the air like a rising pillar covered goku in lava after the pillar subsided goku now looked a little burnt

Goku: Hey why are bad things happening to me and not to you!

Saguro: I noticed that just lucky I guess oh saguro have you no shame cheating a child.

Saguros dice landed on a two but then changed into a six.

Saguro: Goku another six this is amazing.

Goku: your lucks bound to run out sometime saguro!

Soon another pillar of lava came again but this time charlie had something to say.

Charlie: You've been burned lose a turn.

Rainbow dash: Oh come on!

**MEANWHILE**

Back on the elder kai planet kibito kai and old kai are looking at goku's progress in sugiroku space and just like a fan watching a football game old kai is yelling at goku to do this and that even though goku can't hear him at all.

Kibito kai: Ancestor please calm yourself you know goku is trying his best and besides he's got six souls and his own to save.

Old kai: Yes I know but that's not why I'm mad.

Kibito kai: It isn't? Then if that's not why then what is it.

Old kai: I called an old friend to visit thirty minutes ago and she still isn't here yet how rude!

Just as the old kai said that a blinding light filled their vision getting brighter and brighter and bri-

Old kai: can you just get to the point already kibito kai's going blind over here.

Kibito kai: **IT BUUURNS!**

Oops sorry anyway after the light faded away( and kibito got his sight back ) it revealed that is was none other than the princesses celestia and luna... although old kai wasn't impressed one bit.

Old kai: Your late.

Celestia: My apologies elder kai but we ran into a bit of trouble back home.

Luna: If by trouble you mean that discords trying to turn the palace into a waffle then yes that's trouble.(I've decided to not use her royal voice for this story the other stories to come..I guess so)

Old kai: I'm sorry to say this my old friends but frankly I could care less about what's happening in your dimension.

Celestia: B-but my ponies are suffering over the loss of the elements of harmony while discord is turning the grass into licorice!

Old kai: There not dead yet you know.

Celestia: W-what what do you mean there not dead?

Luna: But if there not dead yet then where are they?

Old kai: Right now their in sugiroku space with a very good friend of mine saving their lives see for yourselves.

Luna and celestia made their way to the crystal ball in the crystal ball the mane six and goku are now on a panel trying to put out a fire on goku's butt from a small portion of lava that landed on goku.

Celestia: Elder kai though I would never question your methods no matter how ridiculous why would you send a filly to save the elements and my faithful assist?

Old kai: Don't be fooled by his size once he makes it back here you'll see why.

Celestia: I hope your right about this elder kai.

Luna: How is that fire that fire still not out yet?

Author's note: I'm so sorry for keeping ya'll waiting it's just that I had a lot of parties to go to and I was still doing some research on the show which is pretty good BUT REMEMBER I. AM. NOT. A. **BRONY.** Anyway don't worry I'll try to post my stories a little more faster since summers about to end in the meantime see ya later space cowboy. (First to guess wear that comes from gets to pick spoiler alert a my little pony character to go with riku in my my little pony and kingdom hearts story I'm making after I finish this.)

P.s It can't be a element of harmony character sorry that's crucial that sora is with all the elements of harmony characters oops I'm giving to much away already bad brain bad.


End file.
